L002 P0l1i Tr0ll
by Pinsel D34CM43 T
Summary: Terezi, Sollux y Aradia son policías, ellos se verán envueltos en unos de los casos más importantes de sus vidas. Pero no sé preocupen por ellos, lograran resolverlo antes de las 48 horas.


**Homestuck no es mio, es de ya tu sabe :v**

* * *

**L02 P0l1i Tr0ll**

**.**

* * *

•◘○**¿Homicidio?○****◘•**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**T**odos conocen a la Terezi Pyrope, la policía más reconocida en la ciudad por sus acciones heroicas.

Si tienes algún problema solo hay una persona a quien llamar, Terezi, una _politroll,_ como la conocen, se encargará.

Ella es la mejor de entre todos pero como todos no puede hacerlo sola. Bueno si puede pero por capricho tiene un par de ayudantes.

Estos dos desafortunados son Sollux Captor y Aradia Megido.

— ¡Terezi! ¡Tenemos otro caso!—dijo o más bien gritó Aradia interrumpiendo a Terezi que…que… — Perdón— se giró cubriéndose los ojos, ver a tu jefa ligándose a un chiquillo es…no hay forma de explicarlo.

El chiquillo, quien no es más que Karkat, empujo a la policía, saliendo avergonzado del lugar.

— ¡Aradia!—refunfuñó la chica— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que toques la puerta? Ya qué, no importa ¿Qué es lo que me decías?

— Nos necesitan en la casa de los Makaras, dicen algo de un cadáver perdido…—Terezi saco conclusiones rápidamente.

— ¡Homicidio! Esos siempre me daban mala espina. Llama a tu noviecito, Aradia. Tenemos trabajo.

* * *

**M**ientras tanto, fuera de la oficina de la Pyrope…

— ¿Qué haces aquí Kk?— pregunto Sollux, un chico castaño, de piel más clara que la leche y de ojos bicolores.

— ¡NO TE IMPORTA!— el joven Vantas siguió con su huida.

* * *

**Y** ahora frente a la humilde casa de los Makaras…

Que de humilde no tiene nada, cuatro pisos, estos derrochan dinero, por diog.

Terezi, Sollux y Aradia estaban parados frente a la puerta. La Pyrope tiro a esta una patada. Pero como la chica es ciega no vio que era de vidrio ¿Quién carajo tiene puertas de vidrio? La familia Makara.

— ¡Por qué no avisan que era de vidrio!

— ¡Aparte de ciega sorda! Te lo estamos diciendo todo el rato—contesto Sollux

La pelirroja se acomodo sus lentes y saco un megáfono de quien sabe dónde.

— ¡Gamzee y Kurloz Makara, están detenidos por homicidio!

— ¿Qué cojones… está pasando aquí?— un chico más alto que todos los presente apareció, mirando SU puerta rota. Ese era nadie más que Gamzee Makara, quien cargaba a un niño escuálido de cabellos carbón y extraños ojos rojizos.

— Gamzee Makara, estas detenido por homicidio…y ¿qué diablos le paso a tu cara?— dijo Aradia al ver la cara del payaso con tres líneas, las cuales eran heridas sin cicatrizar, de las cuáles goteaba algo de sangre combinándose con su maquillaje corrido.

— Fue la chica gata—contesto el niño que cargaba.

— ¿Chica gata?—preguntaron al unísono los policías.

— La hermana de Meulin. Fue ayer en la boda—aclaro Gamzee.

— ¿Boda?

— ¿Son estúpidos? —el niño gruño—. Ayer fue la boda del hermano de este—señalo a Gamzee.

— ¿¡Tu hermano se caso!?

— No griten, mierda—al lado de Gamzee apareció una chica rubia— ¿Qué…qué diablos...la puerta?

— Asistieron a la boda bastardos estúpidos— volvió a responder el niño.

— Caliborn, ese vocubalerio….vocalario…vocuabilari…ah…

— Cállate.

— Caliborn—regañó esta vez Gamzee.

— Cierto—volvieron a contestar a la vez dándole la razón al enano.

— Lo qué sea, estas arrestado—dijo esta vez Terezi.

— ¿Qué meirda hiciste?—pregunto la rubia.

— ¿Llamar a la policía?

— Entonces porque quieren arrestrarte

— No sé sis

— Por homicidio.

— ¿Qué?—los otros tres miraron estupefactos a los policías.

— ¡No ha habido ningún puto homicidio! ¡Se llevaron a mi pequeño milagro!

— ¿Tus drogas?—interrogo la ciega, lo había arrestado antes por eso.

— ¡A Calliope! ¡Raptaron a Calliope!

.

.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Hola de nuevo ewe, este es el segundo fic de HS...y le voy a poner más empeño a este :v que le den a mis otros fic, ok no ._.**

**No sé dejen engañar..no sera karezi, o puede que sí. ewe**

**En fin esto esta corto, los siguientes capitulos también parecen serlo, no estoy segura. **

**Ahora me ocultare en mi jodido cuarto ya no tan seguro...putas ratas de mierda :I**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Ahora la pregunta viene...**

**¿Donde esta Calliope?¿Con quien se caso el hermano de Gamzee?¿quien es la rubia?¿Terezi es pedofila(ok no · _ ·)?**

**Eso se vera en el siguiente capitulo! (nah, mentira :v creo)**

**¡Adiosito mis caramelos!(?**


End file.
